The present invention relates to clothes hampers and more particularly to a partitioned, ventilated clothes hamper.
It is old in the art of clothes hamper construction to provide separate compartments in the interior for the separate storage of different articles of soiled laundry. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,542 issued Nov. 26, 1957 to H. Gleitsman teaches the provision of upper and lower separate article compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,973 issued Jan. 20, 1953 to J. J. Weldon et al discloses a laundry hamper in which a plurality of laundry bags are arranged within a rectangular frame. Thus, it was appreciated heretofore that the separate storage in a clothes hamper of various types of articles was desirable. However, it frequently happens that damp articles such as was cloths, towels and the like must be stored in the hamper. The storage of such damp articles in a closed receptacle for prolonged periods of time of the order of days or as much as a week, which is not at all uncommon, leads to the creation of mildew conditions and a musty odor in the general area where the clothes hamper is stored. It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a hamper construction which not only enables the separate storage of different articles of laundry but also the separate storage of dry and damp articles of laundry.